


Sydäntalvi

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Post-War, R plus L equals J
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: He menevät naimisiin Pohjoisen takia, mutta Pohjoinen ei usko heitä.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В сердце зимы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090571) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



H äät pidetään sydäntalvella. Vanhat naiset hymisevät itsekseen, koska _sydäntalvi_ voi kestää vuosia tai eliniän, mutta sotilaat toistavat sitä ja sitten palvelijat jatkavat, kun sotilaat ovat kuolleet tai palanneet koteihinsa. Päivät tuntuvat niin lyhyiltä että jos viivyttelee hetken, voi menettää kaiken valon.  
  
Heillä ei ole varaa odottaa kevättä. Sansa antaa sitoa hiuksensa leteille ja pukunsa nyörit kiinni, ja sitten hänen harteilleen lasketaan lämmin valkoinen turkki, jotta hän ei paleltuisi jumalmetsässä lumen keskellä. Hän olisi halunnut odottaa, hän olisi halunnut mennä naimisiin vihertävien oksien välistä paistavan auringon valossa. Mutta näissä häissä on paljon sellaista mitä hän ei halunnut, ja tuntuu melkein lohdulliselta, että hän osaa yhä kaivata auringonvaloa ja soittajia.  
  
Puut taipuvat lumen alla. Metsä odottaa hiljaa. Vakavat kasvot seuraavat hänen askeliaan. Hän ei käänny katsomaan heitä, ja silti hän tunnistaa naisen, joka seisoo viimeisenä. Naisen hiukset ovat vaaleat mutta lumi on valkoisempaa. Hän vetää katseensa pois ja yrittää löytää kasvoilleen saman kylmyyden, jonka hän oppi pukemaan ylleen Kuninkaansatamassa aikoja sitten. Siitä on kuitenkin tullut vaikeampaa. Varjot peittävät hänen kasvojaan ja silti hänen naamionsa vapisee kun hänen katseensa lopulta osuu mieheen, joka odottaa häntä puun alla.  
  
Hän on mennyt naimisiin ennenkin. Hän on seissyt tässä lumisella polulla ja antanut toisen miehen tarttua käteensä, mutta siitä on niin kauan että on vaikea muistaa. Hän antoi koirien syödä miehen kasvot ja sen jälkeen pimeys tiivistyi, päivistä loppui valo ja arvet haalistuivat, kun hän odotti aution linnansa huoneissa sodan loppua. Hän lähetti pohjoisen miehiä matkaan, hän seisoi porteilla ja suuteli veljeään poskelle, hän ompeli paitoja ja viittoja ja sitten myöhemmin haavoja. Ja kun viestejä ja miehiä ei enää palannut, hän luuli että he olivat hävinneet ja nukkui veitsi rintaansa vasten, vaikka tiesi ettei se tappaisi sitä mikä tulisi hakemaan häntä. Lopulta lumi suli lohikäärmeiden ympäriltä ja linnan muurit tuntuivat tärisevän, ja silloin hän kuvitteli että oli kuollut ja että oli tullut kevät.  
  
Nyt lohikäärmekuningatar tuijottaa häntä mutta hän pitää katseensa tiukasti Jonissa. Jon näyttää väsyneeltä ja kuluneelta eikä siinä ole mitään uutta. Silloin viikkoja sitten hän näki linnan muureilta miehen, joka liukui alas lohikäärmeen selästä ja putosi polvilleen lumeen. Hän juoksi pihan läpi ja huusi avaamaan portit, ja miehet yrittivät estää häntä, ne harvat jotka Petyr oli jättänyt taakseen kiitokseksi tai ehkä uhkaukseksi. Muurien toisella puolella kaksi lohikäärmettä kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja hän pysähtyi saman tien. Vaaleahiuksinen nainen seisoi toisen lohikäärmeen edessä selkä suorana mutta vaatteet veressä, ja Jon nousi ylös lumesta hitaasti kuin ei olisi tiennyt, pystyisikö enää siihen.  
  
Kukaan ei lausu sanoja heidän puolestaan. Jon ojentaa kätensä hänelle ja hän tarttuu siihen, ja kaikki odottavat, ehkä koko maailma odottaa. Hänellä on kylmä turkista huolimatta. Hän kuulee kuinka Jon puhuu matalalla ja tasaisella äänellä, ja jos hän puree hampaansa tiukasti yhteen hän pystyy yhä katsomaan Jonia silmiin. Ja sitten on hänen vuoronsa.  
  
Jon suutelee häntä kevyesti poskelle ja hän painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Hiljaisuus makaa raskaana metsän yllä, ja lohikäärmekuningattaren kasvoilla lepäävä hymy näyttää kuuluvan jonnekin muualle. He kävelevät pois rinnakkain, niin lähellä toisiaan, että hän kuvittelee tuntevansa Jonin lämmön kaikkien kankaiden läpi. Heitä seuraavat askeleet ovat tasaisia, ja hän miettii milloin tämä loppuu. Jon puristaa hänen kättään kuin tietäisi, mitä hän ajattelee.  
  
Tietenkään he eivät voineet kieltäytyä. Sota oli voitettu mutta kaikki oli kesken, ja Sansa ompeli itse kiinni haavan, joka kulki Jonin oikean posken poikki. Monta päivää hän jakoi yksin pöytänsä Daenerys Targaryenin ja Tyrion Lannisterin kanssa ja yritti pitää katseensa ja kätensä vakaana. Tyrion joi viiniä yhtä paljon kuin ennenkin ja piti silmänsä pois hänestä, mutta lohikäärmekuningatar katsoi häntä kärsivällisellä, läpitunkevalla katseella, ja lopulta hän aina poistui ensimmäisenä. Iltaisin hän työnsi raskaan oven auki Jonin huoneeseen ja istui kuninkaan sängyn vierellä. Jon tuijotti häntä äänettömänä ja hän tuijotti ulos ikkunasta ja uskoi, että haavat parantuisivat.  
  
_Yhdistämme valtakunnan,_ lohikäärmekuningatar sanoi heille, ja Sansa liikahti hieman lähemmäs Jonia koska ei ollut varma, joko miehen jalat olivat alkaneet taas kantaa, _yhdistämme kaikki seitsemän kuningaskuntaa._ Ja hän oli kuullut sen ennenkin, hän oli istunut Jonin sängyn vierellä ja puristanut Jonin kättä ja kuunnellut sanoja jotka Howland Reed oli toistanut Jonille kauan sitten. Silloin oli ollut niin pimeää, ettei kukaan heistä ollut uskonut seuraavaan aamuun eikä Jon ollut halunnut toistaa huhuja kirjeissä. Mutta etelän uusi kuningatar oli lentänyt lohikäärmeidensä kanssa heidän avukseen ja Jon oli paennut jään ja kuoleman keskeltä lohikäärmeen selässä. Ja sitten sanat olivat taas ilmassa. _Ehdotan avioliittoa lupaukseksi rauhasta valtakunnassa_ , Daenerys Targaryen sanoi hymyillen kylmää hymyä, _avioliittoa Ned Starkin perijän ja rautavaltaistuimen perijän välillä._  
  
”Sansa”, Jon sanoo ja vetää häntä hieman lähemmäksi. He ovat jo muurien sisäpuolella. Palvelijat katsovat heitä, pimeät ikkunat katsovat heitä, lumi sataa hiljaisena maahan. Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Hän on nyt Pohjoisen kuningatar. Ehkä hän joskus toivoi tätä. Ehkä lohikäärmekuningatar katsoi hänen lävitseen ja otti hänen typerät haaveensa ja käänsi ne päälaelleen, niin että nyt hän haluaisi inhota jotain toista mutta inhoaa vain itseään.  
  
Hän tuntee Jonin raskaan huokaisun. Sitten he ovat sisällä linnassa, vieraat valuvat saliin heidän ympärillään, kohottavat heille maljan ja hymyilevät vaiteliaita hymyjä. Ainoastaan lohikäärmekuningatar näyttää tyytyväiseltä. Sansa yrittää pitää katseensa pois naisesta ja katsoo vahingossa Tyrionia, joka tuijottaa takaisin otsa rypyssä. He kaikki tuijottavat häntä tuolla tavalla, mutta Tyrionin katseessa se tuntuu vielä pahemmalta. Hän pitää leukansa pystyssä ja silmänsä seinissä. Jos hän ei katso heitä, hän ei näe heidän sääliään.  
  
”En halua pakottaa sinua tähän”, Jon sanoi silloin, kun he olivat jo kuunnelleet lohikäärmekuningattaren vaatimukset ja suostuneet niihin. Sansa olisi halunnut nauraa. He olivat Jonin huoneessa. Jon oli kääntänyt katseensa pois hänestä ja varjot peittivät miehen kasvoja, ja hän nuolaisi huuliaan. Kukaan ei pakottaisi heitä. Edes lohikäärmekuningatar ei pakottaisi heitä. He tekisivät sen itse, koska haluaisivat pitää Pohjoisen. Millään muulla ei ollut väliä. Valkeat kulkijat olivat poissa, lohikäärmeet lentäisivät etelään ja vaaleahiuksinen kuningatar antaisi heidän olla, ja Pohjoinen näkisi seuraavan kevään.  
  
Ja nyt Pohjoinen katsoo heitä säälillä ja kiitollisuudella, ja Sansa painaa kätensä Jonin kämmenen päälle ja tuntee miehen hätkähtävän. He eivät juhli pitkään. Jon nousee ja ojentaa hänelle kätensä, ja hän tarttuu siihen ja tuntee hiljaisuuden, joka valuu pöytien yli. Kukaan ei hymyile. Ovi sulkeutuu heidän perässään ja hän vetää terävästi henkeä, ja Jon kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
Hän on yrittänyt kuvitella tätä hetkeä. Välillä hän on ajatellut että lohikäärmekuningatar seuraisi heitä, istuutuisi tuolille ikkunan viereen ja katsoisi hymy huulillaan, kun he tekisivät sen. Kerran hän näki unta, jossa Petyr Baelish seisoi heidän sänkynsä vieressä ja hymyili hänelle Jonin pään yli, ja hän heräsi omaan katkonaiseen hengitykseensä. Mutta he ovat kaksin, kukaan ei seurannut heitä, kukaan ei katso heitä, ja silti Jon kävelee nopein askelin ikkunan luo ja kääntyy ympäri, katsoo häntä ja avaa suunsa ja sitten taas kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
”Jon”, hän sanoo, ” _Jon_.”  
  
Jon tuijottaa jonnekin hänen ohitseen. Hän nostaa kätensä valkoiselle turkille joka yhä lepää hänen olkapäillään, ja kun hän on asettanut sen tuolin päälle, Jon astuu hänen luokseen ja tarttuu hänen käsiinsä. Jonin kädet ovat lämpimät, ja hän miettii kaikkia niitä iltoja, joina hän ei osannut enää toivoa mitään muuta kuin että Jon palaisi sodasta hänen luokseen. Hän nostaa kätensä Jonin poskea vasten ja näkee miten Jonin huulet puristuvat yhteen ja silmät kääntyvät kauemmas hänestä.  
  
Hän kääntää Jonin kasvot itseään kohti. Jonin silmät seuraavat hitaasti perässä, ja sitten sormet, jotka silittävät kevyesti hänen kaulaansa.  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Mistä?” hän kysyy. ”Halusin olla kuningatar. Halusin että sinä tulet takaisin. Sain molemmat.”  
  
Jon naurahtaa, ja vaikka se ei ole onnellinen naurahdus, se taivuttaa heidän välissään lepäävää hiljaisuutta.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Jon kysyy raskaalla äänellä ja katsoo Sansaa, ja hän asettaa toisen kätensä Jonin olkapäälle.  
  
”Nyt minä olen sinun vaimosi.” Hän yrittää puristaa Jonin olkapäätä kaikkien niiden vaatekerrosten läpi, mutta ele on yhtä kömpelö kuin heidän avioliittonsa. ”Ja lohikäärmekuningatar palaa etelään ja jättää meidät rauhaan, ja me odotamme kevättä.”  
  
”Ei”, Jon sanoo hitaasti, ”mitä _nyt?”_  
  
Sansa hengittää syvään ja nostaa sormensa mekkonsa nyöreille, ja Jon painaa kätensä hänen käsiensä päälle.  
  
”Ei tänään”, Jon sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”ei tänään, tiedän että he odottavat sitä mutta… ei tänä yönä.”  
  
”Jon”, hän sanoo, ”minä olen – ”  
  
”Tiedän.” Jon ottaa hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin, silittää peukaloillaan hänen suupieliään ja nostaa sitten katseensa hänen silmiinsä, ja hän tietää että hänen omat kätensä tärisevät. ”Tiedän että olet serkkuni, että nyt olet… vaimoni. _Tiedän_ sen. Ja jos osaisin yhä kuvitella että tuolla jossain on jumalia, minä – ” Jon vetää terävästi henkeä, ” – kiittäisin heitä siitä. Mutta ei tänä yönä. En pysty siihen tänä yönä.”  
  
”He kysyvät aamulla. Ehkä olisi helpompi jos – ”  
  
Jon painaa peukalonsa hänen suutaan vasten ja hän pysähtyy kesken lauseen. Kosketus tuntuu lämpimältä ja Jonin silmät vaeltavat hänen kasvoillaan, ja hän odottaa ja odottaa mutta mikään ei muutu.  
  
”Nukutaan”, Jon sanoo lopulta ja astuu kauemmas hänestä, ja silloin hän tajuaa, kuinka kovasti hänen sydämensä hakkaa. Mutta Jon ei enää katso häneen. Mies riisuu hitaasti vaatteensa alusvaatteisiin saakka ja kääntää sitten peitteet syrjään sängyltä, ja hän kääntää selkänsä Jonille vaikka tietää ettei mies katso häntä.  
  
Sänky on niin suuri, ettei heidän tarvitse koskea toisiinsa. Sansa painaa silmänsä kiinni ja miettii niitä öitä, kun Jon oli tullut takaisin uusia arpia kasvoissaan ja jalat hädin tuskin kantaen ja hän valvoi miehen kuumeista unta ja halusi painaa kätensä tämän rintakehälle. Sitten hän olisi uskonut, että Jon oli tosiaan tullut takaisin hänen luokseen. Sitten hän olisi uskonut, että Jonin sydän todella löi yhä.  
  
Hän kuuntelee Jonin hengitystä kunnes nukahtaa. Aamulla hänen päänsä tuntuu raskaalta ja huoneessa on niin kylmä että hengitys huuruaa. Kun hän nousee istumaan sängyllä, Jon kääntyy häneen päin ja avaa hitaasti silmänsä. Hän puristaa suunsa kiinni, ja Jon katsoo häntä eikä sano mitään.  
  
**  
  
Daenerys Targaryen odottaa häntä kauempana. Lopulta hän kääntää selkänsä lumopuulle ja kävelee kohti naista, joka seisoo polulla ja katsoo häntä. He ovat molemmat yksin. Lumi sataa hitaasti maahan, hänellä on kylmä ja lohikäärmekuningatar olisi yhtä hyvin voinut etsiä Jonin ja jättää hänet rauhaan. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja miettii, olisiko Jon yrittänyt valehdella naiselle.  
  
”Kuningatar”, Daenerys sanoo.  
  
”Kuningatar”, hän toistaa ja nyökkää lyhyesti.  
  
Naisen suupielet kääntyvät hymyyn. ”Aamu on kaunis. Kylmä mutta kaunis. Siitä huolimatta toivon, että pääsen pian matkustamaan takaisin etelään. Mieheni kaipaavat lämpöä.”  
  
”Sota on ohi”, Sansa sanoo. Daenerys seisoo keskellä polkua eikä liikahda, vaikka hän ottaa vielä askeleen kohti naista. ”Pohjoinen ja koko valtakunta ovat turvassa, kiitos teidän. Voitte lähteä silloin kun haluatte.”  
  
”Voi”, Daenerys hymyilee hänelle, ”haluan ensin nähdä rauhani juurtuvan.”  
  
Hän pitää naamion kasvoillaan. Lohikäärmekuningatar ei voi nähdä hänen silmistään, miten Jon kääntyi katsomaan muualle kun hän puki vaatteensa ylleen, tai miten he yrittivät vielä ovella löytää sopivia sanoja, tai miten Jon lopulta ojensi hänelle äänettömästi kätensä ja he kävelivät käsi kädessä portaita alas, jotta ihmiset näkisivät heidät ja uskoisivat, että he todella olivat nyt mies ja vaimo. Lohikäärmekuningatar ei voi nähdä hänen silmistään, kuinka oudolta Jonin käsi tuntui hänen kädessään.  
  
”Sansa”, Daenerys aloittaa ja pysähtyy hetkeksi, ”saanhan kutsua sinua Sansaksi? Jonain päivänä unohdat mitä laitoin sinut tekemään rauhasi eteen, ja ehkä meistä sitten tulee ystäviä. Ja varmasti tiedät ettei se ollut rangaistus. Jon on hyvä mies. Ymmärrän että se on vaikeaa, koska luulit kerran että hän oli veljesi, mutta ennen pitkää unohdat.”  
  
”Kuningattareni – ” ehkä Daenerys kutsuu häntä etunimellä mutta hän ei aio seurata esimerkkiä, hän kutsuisi lohikäärmekuningatarta vaikka tämän kaikilla kymmenellä nimellä, jos saisi sillä tavalla tuotua lisää etäisyyttä heidän väliinsä, ” – ymmärrän että valtakuntanne rauha on teille tärkeintä.”  
  
”Lapsenne perivät valtaistuimeni”, lohikäärmekuningatar sanoo, ja Sansa kietoo viittaansa tiukemmin ympärilleen, ”rautavaltaistuimen, koko valtakunnan. Teidän lapsenne.”  
  
Hän nyökkää hitaasti. Daeneryksen hymy valuu pois ja nainen kääntää hänelle selkänsä ja lähtee kävelemään tasaisin askelin kohti linnaa. Hän seuraa mutta antaa askeltensa hidastua. Tämä luminen metsä kuuluu hänelle, Pohjoinen kuuluu hänelle eikä mikään lohikäärmekuningattaren uhkaus vie niitä häneltä.  
  
Kun linnan muurit kohoavat heidän edessään ja Daenerys kääntyy lohikäärmeidensä luo, Sansa antaa itsensä miettiä, onko Jon jo kuullut saman vaatimuksen. Hän on varma, että lohikäärmekuningatar itsekään ei kutsuisi sitä lupaukseksi. Ja kun hän kävelee sisälle linnaan ja nyökkää palvelijoille jotka kumartavat hänelle, hän miettii ajatteleeko Jon lohikäärmekuningattaren sanoja tänä iltana, kun ovi sulkeutuu heidän perässään.  
  
He syövät aamiaista vasalliensa silmien edessä eivätkä katso toisiinsa. Sansa murtaa uuden palan leipää ja yrittää pitää katseensa pois Jonin kädestä, joka lepää pöydällä hänen vieressään ja puristaa viinipikarin vartta. Lohikäärmekuningatar asettautuu Jonin toiselle puolelle mutta puhuu vain lumisateesta ja hämäristä päivistä. Davos Merenverto istuu Sansan vieressä ja ojentaa hänelle voiastian, ja hän ottaa sen ja pakottaa itsensä katsomaan miestä silmiin kiittäessään tätä.  
  
”Se muuttuu helpommaksi, kuningattareni”, Davos sanoo matalalla, hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Hän nyökkää ja kääntää katseensa omiin käsiinsä, mutta silti hänestä kuvittelee, että Davosin silmät seuraavat häntä tarkkaavaisina.  
  
**  
  
” _Sansa._ ”  
  
Hän pitää katseensa Jonin silmissä ja Jon kääntää katseensa pois. Miehen suu on puristunut tiukasti kiinni ja otsa on rypyssä, ja hän haluaisi nostaa kätensä Jonin kaulalle ja sanoa _ei se haittaa. Älä murehdi tätä._ Hän haluaisi painaa kätensä miehen hartioita vasten ja hieroa huolen pois tämän olkapäiltä. Sota on ohi ja arvet Jonin iholla ovat yhä punaisia, ja nyt mies murehtii naista, joka seisoo tämän edessä makuuhuoneessa kädet mekkonsa nyöreillä.  
  
”Hän puhui sinullekin”, hän sanoo sen kaiken sijaan ja laskee hitaasti kätensä alas.  
  
Jon nyökkää. ”Hän sai sen kuulostamaan uhkaukselta.”  
  
”Se oli uhkaus. Hänen on pakko epäillä, ei hän muuten… hän ei olisi seurannut minua jumalmetsään hääyön aamuna.”  
  
”He kaikki epäilevät”, Jon sanoo hitaasti, ”näen sen heidän silmistään. Mutta Sansa, ei meidän tarvitse, eivät he voi _tietää._ Jos vain näytämme siltä kuin olisimme…”  
  
Jonin otsa rypistyy ja mies painaa suunsa kiinni. Sansa ottaa askeleen eteenpäin ja Jonin katse putoaa hetkeksi hänen käsiinsä, eikä hän uskalla vieläkään koskea miestä.  
  
”Jos vain näytämme siltä kuin olisimme todella mies ja vaimo”, hän sanoo ja Jon nielaisee näkyvästi. ”Jos vain näytämme siltä kuin makaisimme yhdessä.”  
  
”Sansa – ”  
  
”Jon”, hän sanoo ja tarttuu miehen käteen, ja Jon katsoo kättään ja sitten häntä ja puristaa suunsa kiinni. ”Hän haluaa antaa rautavaltaistuimen meidän _lapsellemme._ Ei hän jätä meitä rauhaan, vaikka pitäisimme toisiamme kädestä hänen naamansa edessä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jon huokaisee, ”tiedän, mutta – ”  
  
” _Jon._ Jos odotat minun… lupaani, niin – ”  
  
”Ei”, Jon sanoo, ottaa askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja nostaa kätensä hänen poskelleen, ja hän tajuaa nojaavansa sitä vasten. ”Tai… totta kai… mutta ei se johdu siitä. Sinä olit minun _siskoni._ Millainen mies haluaa maata sisarensa kanssa?”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja pysäyttää Jonin käden omallaan ennen kuin se ehtii paeta hänen iholtaan. Jonin sormet ovat viileät ja silmät liikkuvat levottomina hänen kasvoillaan, ja hän toivoo että voisi vangita ne jotenkin, pysäyttää ne ja saada heidät molemmat uskomaan, että he tosiaan ovat nyt tässä. Maailma on kääntynyt ja vanginnut heidät tähän. Lohikäärmekuningatar on vanginnut heidät tähän, pitkä sota ja kalliisti maksettu rauha ovat vanginneet heidät tähän. Jon katsoo häntä suu raollaan ja näyttää siltä kuin kaipaisi lohdutusta, ja hän on viimeinen ihminen joka pystyy lohduttamaan ketään. Mutta hänen on pakko yrittää. Vain he kaksi ovat jäljellä.  
  
”Siitä on kauan”, hän sanoo, ”eikä se ollut silloinkaan totta.”  
  
”Sinun isäsi – ”  
  
”Minun isäni on kuollut.” Hän näkee, kuinka Jon vavahtaa, ja puristaa sormensa tiukemmin miehen käden ympärille. Jonin sormet lepäävät hänen hiustensa seassa ja peukalo silittää kömpelösti hänen leukaansa. ”Ja sinulla on minun lupani.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Jon sanoo niin ohuella äänellä, että ensin hän luulee kuvitelleensa sen.  
  
Hän nostaa taas kätensä mekkonsa nyöreille ja Jon pysäyttää hänet taas. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja aikoo sanoa jotain, varmasti heidän olisi paras tehdä se nyt, ja lohikäärmekuningatar voisi lentää takaisin etelään. Jos heillä olisi onnea, hän odottaisi pian lasta, joka joutuisi kerran istumaan rautavaltaistuimella. Ehkä se muuttuu vaikeammaksi jokaisen sellaisen yön myötä, jona he varovat koskemasta toisiaan. Ehkä palvelijat kuuntelevat jo ovenraoista ja kuiskailevat eteenpäin, että he eivät ole sitä mitä sanovat, he eivät ole mies ja vaimo ja rauha on pelkkää valhetta kuten heidän liittonsakin.  
  
Mutta hän ei sano mitään. Jon suutelee häntä poskelle ja varoo tarkasti hänen suutaan, ja hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. Jonin parta raapii hänen ihoaan ja Jonin tuoksu tuntuu samaan aikaan tutulta ja vieraalta, ja jokin puristuu kasaan hänen sisällään kun hän muistaa ne illat, joina hän ompeli vakain käsin paidan toisensa jälkeen, paitoja sotilaille jotka sitten kuolivat ne yllään, ja uskoi ettei koskaan enää näkisi Jonia. _Jon on hyvä mies_ , lohikäärmekuningatar sanoi hänelle jumalmetsässä, niin kuin hän tarvitsisi vieraan kuningattaren sanoja tietääkseen sen.  
  
Jonin käsi viipyy hetken hänen kaulallaan, ja ihan vain lyhyen hetken hän on varma, että jos kuka tahansa toinen mies vielä painaisi kätensä hänen iholleen, hän ottaisi veitsensä ja iskisi sen kämmenselkään. Mutta Jonin sormet ovat karheat ja varovaiset, ja hän tajuaa pidättävänsä hengitystään.  
  
”Nukutaan”, hän sanoo. Jon ei tunnu huomaavan hengästystä hänen äänessään, hymyilee vain vakavasti ja nyökkää sitten hänelle.  
  
He puhaltavat kynttilät sammuksiin ja vetävät pimeässä peitteet ylleen. Tuuli ujeltaa linnan kiviseiniä vasten ja huoneessa on taas kylmä, vaikka tuli kytee yhä takassa. Sansa odottaa pitkän aikaa, mutta Jonin hengitys kuuluu yhä epätasaisena, ja lopulta hän asettaa kätensä miehen olkapäälle. Jon liikahtaa ja hänen sormensa osuvat miehen hiuksiin, ja sitten Jon kääntyy katsomaan häntä ja hän vetää kätensä pois.  
  
”Minulla on kylmä”, hän sanoo.  
  
Jon tuijottaa häntä pitkään mutta nyökkää lopulta ja kohottaa peitteitä vieressään. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja asettautuu lähemmäs Jonia, juuri niin lähelle että he eivät aivan koske toisiinsa, ja silti hän tuntee toisen vartalon lämmön. Tulen luoma arka valo himmenee ja hän pitää silmänsä kiinni ja odottaa, ja juuri ennen kuin hän nukahtaa, hän tuntee varovaiset sormet hiuksissaan.  
  
**  
  
Hän yrittää kyllä. Muutaman kerran hän aikoo sanoa Jonille, että tämä on pahempaa kuin mikään muu, pahempaa kuin seistä Daenerys Targaryenin edessä ja kuulla, että hänen täytyy naida mies, jota hän kerran piti veljenään. Hän silittää Jonin kämmenselkää kesken ruokailun ja hymyilee hymyä, joka on tarkoitettu salaiseksi, ja kuitenkin se on hänen huulillaan vain jotta kaikki näkisivät. Hän toistaa eleitä, joita luulee nähneensä kauan sitten. Hän näyttelee sitä, mitä muistaa äidistään ja isästään kaikkien niiden vuosien takaa, ja Jon yrittää näytellä hänen kanssaan. Aina hän kuitenkin ehtii nähdä yllätyksen Jonin silmissä ennen kuin miehen suu taipuu hymyyn hänen mukanaan.  
  
Hän on varma, että he kaikki näkevät hänen lävitseen. Hän yrittää kuunnella palvelijoidensa puheita ja miettii, voisiko luottaa johonkin heistä. Ehkä se yhdeksänvuotias tyttö, jonka Lyanna Mormont lähetti hänen luokseen palatessaan Karhusaarille, voisi kuunnella hänen puolestaan. Hän kuitenkin hylkää ajatuksen nopeasti. Jopa yhdeksänvuotias tyttö saattaa ymmärtää mitä heiltä vaaditaan ja sitten tajuta, miksi hän pyytää sellaista.  
  
Lohikäärmekuningatar tarkkailee heitä. Neljäntenä aamuna Sansa painaa hetkeksi kätensä vatsaansa vasten ja miettii ohikiitävän hetken, voisiko hän vain teeskennellä odottavansa jo lasta. Daenerys lähtisi pois, mutta ennen pitkää hän paljastuisi. Ehkä hän voisi kertoa, että lapsi oli mennyt kesken, mutta silloinkin joku voisi epäillä, ja ehkä joku lähettäisi kirjeen etelään. Neljännen päivän iltana hän asettaa Jonin kädet olkapäilleen ja vetää mekon niiden alta syrjään, ja Jon silittää hänen solisluitaan ja tuijottaa häntä suu puristettuna yhteen ja miehen silmät näyttävät siltä kuin tätä olisi lyöty kasvoihin.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, sir Davos sanoo viidentenä päivänä, kun Sansa kävelee jumalmetsästä kohti linnaa. Hän nyökkää miehelle, antaa tämän kävellä rinnalleen ja etsii jotain merkityksetöntä lausetta säästä joka on ollut samanlainen monta viikkoa. Davos löytää sanoja nopeammin kuin hän. ”Toivon että voisitte puhua minulle, jos haluaisitte puhua… jostain.”  
  
”Jostain?” hän toistaa etäisellä äänellä, mutta sir Davos ei väistä hänen rinnaltaan. Kauan sitten hän seisoi linnan porteilla ja katsoi, miten itsepäinen mies ratsasti Jonin vierellä sotaan. Nyt miehen kasvot ovat kapeammat, poskilla on uusia arpia ja silmien ympärillä juonteita, mutta katse on yhtä terävä kuin ennen.  
  
”Lohikäärmekuningatar seuraa teitä”, mies sanoo matalalla, vakaalla äänellä. ”Hänellä on ystäviä täällä ja hän antaa heidän pysähtyä ovenne taakse.”  
  
”Ja mitä he sanovat?” Sansa kysyy ja yrittää niellä väsymyksen pois äänestään.  
  
”Eivät mitään”, Davos sanoo hiljaa, ”eivät yhtään mitään. Kuningattareni, pelkään että vieraamme on kärsimätön nainen. Hänen on pakko olla, hän toivoo että kannatte hänelle perijän. Kunpa voisitte puhua jollekin, ehkä se tekisi siitä helpompaa.”  
  
”Teidän pitäisi puhua Jonille, sir Davos.” Sansa huokaisee syvään ja tuntee miehen katseen poskellaan. ”Tämä rauha on kalleinta mitä minulla on. Jon on kalleinta mitä minulla on. Olen kadottanut kaikki sisarukseni. Yksikään heistä ei ole palannut. Jon sanoo että ehkä he odottivat sodan loppua jossain muualla, jossain missä oli turvallisempaa, mutta hänkään ei enää usko siihen. Jos haluatte että lohikäärmekuningatar on tyytyväinen ja jättää meidät rauhaan, puhukaa Jonille.”  
  
”Olette viisas nainen.”  
  
”Rakastan häntä”, Sansa sanoo ja tuijottaa kohti lumisia mäkiä, jotka jatkuvat loputtomina kohti sodan autioittamia maita ja Muuria, jota palelevat miehet yrittävät nostaa ylös raunioista. ”Hän on kaikki mitä minulla on. Luulin että menetin hänet, ja antaisin hänen koskea minuun joka yö ja silti olisin onnellinen siitä, että sain hänet takaisin. Mutta hän ei tee sitä.”  
  
Sir Davos avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten jälleen. Lumi narskuu heidän askeleidensa alla ja metsä nielee äänet heidän ympäriltään. Pian he ovat muurien kohdalla ja sitten hiljaisuus raottuu.  
  
”Sir Davos, tiedän että teillä on vaimo ja lapsia. Voitte kutsua heidät tänne jos haluatte, tai voitte matkustaa heidän luokseen. Sota on ohi. Milloin olette viimeksi nähnyt heidät?”  
  
Mies tuijottaa häntä, ja hän kääntää hitaasti katseensa tarkkaavaisiin silmiin. Davos hymyilee hänelle surullista hymyä. ”He eivät enää tunne minua.”  
  
**  
  
”Puhuit Davosille”, Jon sanoo samalla hetkellä, kun makuukamarin raskas ovi sulkeutuu heidän perässään. Sansa kävelee tulen eteen ja istuu tuolille, nostaa jalkansa lähelle tulta ja laskee kädet syliinsä. Hän pitää silmänsä liekeissä, kun Jonin raskaat askeleet seuraavat häntä huoneen poikki ja pysähtyvät hänen viereensä.  
  
”Hän puhui minulle.”  
  
” _Sansa._ ”  
  
Hän kääntyy katsomaan miestä, joka seisoo hänen tuolinsa vieressä ja puristaa sormiaan nyrkkiin kuin ei tietäisi mitä tehdä niillä. Jon tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä ja silmät etsien jotain hänen kasvoiltaan.  
  
”Mitä hän sanoi?” hän kysyy hitaasti, ja Jon nielaisee.  
  
”Hän pyysi että tekisin sen”, Jon sanoo matalalla äänellä, ja puiden rätinä takassa kuuluu kovempana kuin miehen sanat. ”Hän sanoi että sinä… että käskit hänen puhua minulle siitä.”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa aloittaa hitaasti, ja Jon painaa huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja katsoo häntä, ”sanoin hänelle, että sinä olet ainoa mitä minulla on jäljellä ja että rakastan sinua. Ja että voit koskea minuun joka ikinen yö ja silti olisin onnellinen siitä että sain sinut takaisin.”  
  
Jon vetää katseensa pois hänestä ja istuu hänen viereensä raskaasti huokaisten. ”Sansa, minä en – ”  
  
Jonin käsi tuntuu viileältä ja kömpelöltä. Mies kääntyy katsomaan häntä mutta hän ei välitä, hän puristaa sormensa Jonin käden ympärille ja vetää sen sitten syliinsä. Jonin silmät seuraavat häntä ja hän tuntee miehen sydämenlyönnit ranteen läpi.  
  
”Se on totta”, hän sanoo. Jon yrittää vetää kätensä pois, mutta hän pitää sen paikallaan. ”Olet ainoa mies jonka ikinä enää antaisin koskea minuun.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitsisi – ”  
  
Jonin käsi on raskas, kun hän nostaa sen ylös ja asettaa kaulaansa vasten. Jon vetää henkeä ja painaa silmänsä kiinni, ja hän pitää miehen sormet ihollaan. Tuli lämmittää hänen kasvojaan. ”Ymmärrän jos et halua. Mutta siitä on ikuisuus kun olimme lapsia, sinä olet kuollut ja tullut takaisin sen jälkeen, minä olen halunnut kuolla. Ja nyt olemme tässä. Vain me kaksi olemme jäljellä, kaikki muu on kadonnut.”  
  
Jon pudistelee hitaasti päätään mutta ei yritä enää vetää kättään pois. ”En halua? Kunpa en haluaisi, silloin se olisi… voisin pitää sitä velvollisuutena, voisimme vain tehdä oman osuutemme rauhasta…”  
  
”Jon”, hän sanoo, kun Jonin ääni hiipuu ja katoaa tulen rätinään, ”suutele minua.”  
  
Jonin silmät liikkuvat hänen kasvoillaan, kulkevat hänen poskiaan pitkin ja pysähtyvät huuliin. Hän pidättää hengitystään ja pitää sormensa Jonin kämmenen päällä, ja lopulta Jon nostaa taas katseensa hänen silmiinsä. Tulen varjot liikkuvat Jonin kasvoilla, silmät jäävät hämärään ja suu etsii sanoja. Sansa nostaa toisen kätensä Jonin poskelle ja mies yrittää väistää hänen kosketustaan, mutta kun hän kumartuu eteenpäin, Jonin katse putoaa taas hänen huuliinsa.  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä ja suutelee miestä.  
  
Jonin käsi viipyy hänen kaulallaan, vaikka hän vetää omansa pois. Hänellä on kylmä, hänen sydämensä hakkaa rintaa vasten ja hän haluaa lopettaa heti, hän haluaa astua kauemmas ja pysähtyä tulen ääreen, tuijottaa liekkejä ja sanoa, että lohikäärmekuningatar ei näe heitä. Ei heidän tarvitse tehdä tätä. Mutta Jonin toinen käsi löytää hänen kaulalleen, silittää hänen poskeaan ja sitten hänen hiuksiaan, ja hän painaa omat kätensä Jonin hartioita vasten ja tietää, että yksikin sana, yksikin ele ja Jon peruuttaa kauemmas eikä koske häneen enää koskaan.  
  
Ja kun Jon vie kasvonsa kauemmas hänestä ja vetää syvään henkeä, hän antaa sormiensa liukua miehen kaulalle. Iho tuntuu lämpimältä hänen käsiään vasten, arvet erottuvat karheina ja Jon hätkähtää mutta ei irrota katsettaan hänestä. Hänen sormensa liukuvat ylöspäin, ja Jonin suu raottuu kun hän avaa hitaasti miehen hiukset ja vetää sormensa niiden läpi. Jonin posket tuntuvat karheilta ja mies painaa silmänsä kiinni, kun hän koskettaa vanhaa arpea aivan oikean silmän vieressä.  
  
Hän ei tiedä, kumpi heistä liikkuu. Ehkä se on hän, ehkä hän itse ottaa askeleen eteenpäin, ja ehkä Jon antaa hänen tulla, laskee toisen kätensä hänen selälleen ja toisella yhä silittää hänen hiuksiaan, ja hän painaa silmänsä kiinni ja suutelee Jonia uudestaan. Hän tuntee kuinka Jon epäröi, mutta Jonin käsi silittää hänen niskaansa ja toinen vetää häntä lähemmäksi, ja sitten hän kuulee kuinka mies huokaisee syvään. Ja kun Jon suutelee häntä takaisin, se ei tunnu enää samalta.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon hengittää hänen suutaan vasten, _”Sansa,_ mitä me – ”  
  
Hän suutelee Jonin alahuulta ja sanat katoavat ilmaan. Hän ei muista vanhoja suudelmia. Tämä on erilaista. Hän ei valinnut Jonia itse, mutta ehkä hän olisi tehnyt niin jos olisi tiennyt. Jon suutelee häntä niin kuin todella haluaisi hänet, kuljettaa käsiään hänen selällään ja vetää häntä itseään vasten, ja hän kuvittelee tuntevansa lämmön kaikkien niiden vaatteiden läpi. Talvi on kesken eikä hän enää muista kesää, ja Jon suutelee häntä kuin olisi valinnut hänet itse.  
  
Jonin kädet pysäyttävät hänet. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja avaa silmänsä, ja Jon tuijottaa häntä ihan vain muutaman sentin päästä ja vetää hitaasti hänen kätensä pois mekon nyöreiltä.  
  
” _Jon_ ”, hän aloittaa kummallisen karhealla äänellä, ”he odottavat sitä, meidän on pakko – ”  
  
”Ei vielä”, Jon sanoo ja suutelee hänen kättään, painaa sen poskeaan vasten ja pitää paikallaan. ”Olen pahoillani. Anna minun… anna minun tottua tähän ensin.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii kysyä, Jon suutelee häntä. Hän suutelee takaisin, kynttilät palavat loppuun, tuli takassa himmenee ja yö on niin pimeä, että hänen on vaikea nähdä Jonin hahmoa vieressään. Hän makaa kyljellään ja kuuntelee hiljaisuutta, ja Jonin sormet kulkevat hänen hiuksissaan vaikka kukaan ei ole katsomassa.  
  
**  
  
Jon istuu sängyn reunalla paita sylissään. Kivinen lattia on täynnä kylmää valoa ja hengitys melkein huuruaa, ja Sansa näkee Jonin liikkeistä että miehellä on kiire. Silti Jon pysähtyy, kun hän painaa kätensä miehen paljasta selkää vasten. Jon kääntyy hitaasti katsomaan häntä, ja kun hänen kätensä putoaa sängylle, Jon painaa omansa hetkeksi sen päälle.  
  
Hän katsoo, kun Jon vetää paidan päänsä yli, nyörittää housunsa ja kiinnittää nahkaisen tunikansa remmit. Jon ojentaa kätensä miekkaa kohti mutta jättää sen siihen, ja hän katsoo hitaasti sulkeutuvaa kättä ja vetää syvään henkeä, kun Jon kääntyy taas häntä kohti.  
  
”Odota minua”, hän sanoo ja Jon nyökkää.  
  
Jonin sormet tuntuvat kylmiltä hänen ihoaan vasten, kun mies auttaa kiinnittämään mekon ylimmät nyörit. Hän painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja etsii jotain sanottavaa, mutta sitten Jonin kosketus tuntuu hänen kaulallaan ja sanat katoavat. Hän hengittää syvään ja antaa silittää hiuksiaan, ja Jon ei voi nähdä hänen kasvojaan mutta varmasti mies ymmärtää silti.  
  
Ulkona kaikki näyttää samalta. Piha on täynnä valkoista uutta lunta ja palvelijat vilkuilevat heitä kiirehtiessään eteenpäin, ja salissa Davos tuijottaa heitä otsa rypyssä ja lohikäärmekuningattaren hymy näyttää enemmän uhkaukselta. He eivät koske toisiinsa, eivät edes katso toisiaan, ja siitä huolimatta Sansa kuvittelee tuntevansa jokaisen Jonin liikkeen. Hänellä on kylmä mutta hänen ihonsa muistaa yhä missä Jonin sormet olivat, eikä hän pysty enää näyttelemään tätä.  
  
**  
  
Jon suutelee häntä kevyesti suulle niin kuin kaikkina näinä iltoina. Hän kuvittelee, että enää ei ole aivan niin kylmä, että ehkä talvi on kääntynyt, ehkä aamuissa on hieman enemmän valoa. Hän kuvittelee, että Jonin katse käy hänen huulillaan, ennen kuin mies kääntää kasvonsa syrjään ja kävelee hitain askelin sängyn reunalle. Tuli alkaa sammua ja Jon ei sano hänelle mitään.  
  
Hän odottaa ja illat kuluvat. Lohikäärmekuningatar hymyilee hänelle suloista hymyä kuin tietäisi, ettei Jon koske häneen vaikka hän melkein pyysi sitä. Davos asettaa kämmenensä ohimennen hänen olkapäälleen. Jon pysähtyy lumen keskelle nähdessään hänen tulevan keittiön ovesta pihamaalle, ja hän ei tiedä mitä Jonin katse tarkoittaa. Illalla Jon suutelee häntä otsalle.  
  
_Miksi_ , hän haluaa sanoa, _miksi et koske minuun?_ Seuraavaksi hän pyytäisi sitä. Seuraavaksi hän seisoisi Jonin edessä letit purettuina ja kädet mekkonsa nyöreillä ja sanoisi _ole kiltti_ , ja Jon kääntäisi katseensa syrjään ja varmasti silloin jotain menisi rikki. Hän ei voi ottaa riskiä. Hän makaa Jonin vieressä sängyllä ja kuuntelee, kuinka miehen hengitys pysyy raskaana ja epätasaisena.  
  
Aamulla hän pysäyttää Jonin ovelle, painaa kämmenensä karheaa poskea vasten ja nuolaisee sitten huuliaan, kun Jon kääntyy kohti häntä. Jonin tummat silmät katsovat häntä kuin hän olisi saanut kiinni jotain, mitä hänen ei ollut tarkoitus nähdä. Kun Jon on mennyt, hän istuu sängyn reunalle ja laskee kädet syliinsä. Jonin katse tuntuu yhä hänen ihollaan, huoneessa on kylmä, sormet tärisevät aivan vähän ja hän ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Hän kuvittelee näkevänsä sen, hän kuvittelee näkevänsä kuinka Jon painaisi sormensa hänen iholleen ja pitelisi häntä, eikä siinä olisi mitään samaa kuin niissä käsissä, jotka hän on ennen tuntenut. Mutta hän ei voi pyytää.  
  
”Pohjoisen kuningatar”, Daenerys sanoo hänelle jumalmetsässä, ja hän sulkee silmänsä ja vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin kääntyy kohtaamaan naisen. ”En ole nähnyt valtaistuintani kuukausiin. Saatte kolme päivää.”  
  
”Kolme päivää mihin?” hän kysyy, ja Daenerys näyttää yllättyneeltä mutta hymyilee sitten.  
  
”Voitte käyttää ne kuinka haluatte”, lohikäärmekuningatar sanoo, ”mutta minun rauhastani tulee kestävä. Tarvitsen perijän. Tarvitsen teidän lastanne enemmän kuin tarvitsen teitä tai Pohjoista.”  
  
Jumalmetsä on hiljaa. Sansa seisoo paikallaan ja katsoo, kuinka Daenerys kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee pois. Naisen mekon helmat viistävät lunta pitkin ja jokainen askel tuntuu varoitukselta, ja silti hän hengittää syvään. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain, mutta hän on väsynyt muotoilemaan sanoja ja hänen kasvonsa ovat kylmät, eikä ole mitään mitä hän voisi sanoa lohikäärmekuningattarelle.  
  
Hän yrittää etsiä Jonia mutta ei löydä. Myöhään illalla hän näkee Davosin ja mies kertoo hänelle, että Jon on ollut koko päivän kylässä valvomassa korjaustöitä. Hän kävelee portaat heidän huoneisiinsa ja koko ajan hänen askeleensa hidastuvat hieman. Hän ohittaa makuukamarin oven ja työntää seuraavan auki, ja Jon kääntyy katsomaan häntä ilmassa viipyvän höyryn läpi.  
  
”Sansa – ”  
  
”Sinun pitää ottaa minut”, hän sanoo ja näkee, kuinka Jonin otsa rypistyy ja huulet painuvat yhteen. Vesi höyryää miehen ympärillä ja tämä puristaa sormensa ammeen reunalle, mutta Sansa ei liikahda ovensuusta eikä Jon nouse seisomaan. ”Tänään. Tänä yönä.”  
  
Jon avaa suunsa, mutta Sansa ottaa askeleen lähemmäs.  
  
”Jos et halua”, hän sanoo, ”tee se minun takiani. _Ole kiltti._ Lohikäärmekuningatar vie sinut minulta. Hän haluaa sinun lapsesi, ja jos sinä et pysty siihen minun kanssani, hän löytää jonkun toisen.”  
  
”Ei”, Jon sanoo ja nielaisee, ” _ei._ En anna sen tapahtua.”  
  
” _Jon”_ , Sansa sanoo ja pysähtyy aivan ammeen eteen. Jon katsoo häntä eikä hän pysty lukemaan sitä katsetta, tai ehkä on vain liian hämärää. Jonin hiukset valuvat märkinä ja tummina niskaa pitkin ja kädet puristavat ammeen reunoja. ”Minä pyydän sinua.”  
  
”Pyydät – ” Jon toistaa matalalla äänellä.  
  
Sansa nyökkää. ”Olen odottanut, olen koettanut antaa sinulle aikaa, mutta kohta hän ottaa sinut minulta ja antaa jollekin toiselle, enkä kestä sitä – ”  
  
”Mutta jos hän ei vaatisi – ” Jon aloittaa karhealla äänellä ja jää tuijottamaan häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki.  
  
” _Ole kiltti_ ”, hän sanoo.  
  
Vesi läikkyy ammeen reunoja vasten. Jon nousee seisomaan hitaasti kuin pelkäisi säikäyttävänsä hänet, ja hän seisoo paikallaan ja pitää katseensa miehen kasvoissa. Ilma tuntuu nihkeältä ja vesihöyry tiivistyy hänen iholleen, ja Jon astuu varovasti ammeen reunan yli ja pysähtyy hänen eteensä.  
  
”Oletko varma?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Hän kuvittelee näkevänsä hymyn Jonin kasvoilla mutta se on ohi saman tien. Jon ottaa hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin ja lämmin vesi valuu hänen kaulaansa pitkin, ja sitten hän kuulee oman yllättyneen hengähdyksensä. Jon suutelee häntä kuin yrittäisi edelleen kysyä, ja hän yrittää sanoa _kyllä, kyllä._  
  
Lattia kastuu heidän jalkojensa alla, hänen mekkonsa kastuu, Jon purkaa hänen lettinsä ja hän painaa silmänsä kiinni ja antaa itsensä ajatella niitä sormia, _kyllä._ Makuukamarin ovi narisee ja tulesta huolimatta ilma on niin kylmää että vesi Jonin paljaalla iholla näyttää muuttuvan höyryksi, ja ehkä siksi Jon vetää hänet itseään vasten niin tiukasti, kietoo kätensä hänen selälleen ja kuljettaa toista hänen niskassaan, ja hän juoksuttaa sormiaan Jonin hiusten läpi ja pidättää hengitystään, kun Jon suutelee hänen kaulaansa.  
  
Hän ajattelee sängyn narinaa, lohikäärmekuningattaren lahjomia palvelijoita jotka ehkä pysähtyvät nyt heidän ovensa taakse, eikä hän välitä. Hän riisuu itse mekkonsa, ja Jon suutelee hänen kasvojaan ja yrittää auttaa kömpelöin sormin. Kun Jonin kädet pysähtyvät hänen reidelleen, hän nyökkää ja kohottautuu sitten suutelemaan miestä, ja tämä vetää alusmekon hänen päänsä yli. Tulen lämpö on liian kaukana, mutta Jon kumartuu hänen ylleen ja painaa heidän ihonsa vastakkain eikä hänellä ole niin kylmä kuin voisi olla.  
  
Hän näkee Jonin silmistä että mies haluaa taas kysyä. Kun hän painaa kätensä miehen suulle, hänen sormensa kastuvat suudelmista. Jon toistaa hänen nimeään ja hän yrittää vastata, mutta hänen äänensä tulee ulos karheana ja katkonaisena, ja sitten Jon suutelee hänen kaulaansa ja kulkee alas hänen rintojensa välistä, suutelee hänen vatsaansa pitkin yhä alemmas, ja hän painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Tuuli lyö kiviä vasten, kaikki valo on kadonnut. Hän puristaa Jonin märkiä hiuksia ja yrittää hengittää, yrittää olla ajattelematta, yrittää muistaa että kaikki on nyt tässä. Heidän ihonsa ovat täynnä arpia, mutta heidän arpensa eivät enää muista. Hän ei näe Jonin silmiä eikä mitään muutakaan, hän nostaa kantapäänsä varovasti Jonin selälle ja mies silittää hänen reittään. Hän kuulee Jonin kiihtyvän hengityksen ja tajuaa sitten että se on hänen omansa.  
  
Myöhemmin Jon pyyhkii suunsa kämmenselkään ja suutelee häntä sitten suulle, ja hän ei osaa muuta kuin katsoa. Hän silittää Jonin hiuksia ja poskia ja vastaa suudelmiin. Ja tietenkin hän tajuaa että Jon yrittää olla niin varovainen kuin pystyy, ja hän haluaisi sanoa ettei sillä ole väliä, ei hän mene enää rikki. Jon puristaa silmänsä kiinni tullessaan häneen, ja hän suutelee Jonin leukaa ja kaulaa ja kaikkea mihin ylettää.  
  
Ja kun Jon hetken päästä makaa hänen sisällään, hän ottaa miehen leuan sormiensa väliin ja Jonin katse löytää hänet. Jonin silmät tuijottavat häntä tummina ja sanattomina ja hän katsoo takaisin, ja vähitellen Jonin hengitys muuttuu tasaisemmaksi ja lopulta tulee melkein hiljaista.  
  
**  
  
Lohikäärmeet lähtevät viimeisinä. Lumen keskelle jää sulat jäljet, kevyt palamisen haju leijuu yhä ilmassa. Vaaleahiuksisen kuningattaren hahmo häviää valkeiden pilvien keskelle ja etelän sotilaiden askeleet kuuluvat enää etäisenä kuminana mäkien takaa. Aave liikahtaa lähemmäs Jonia, ja Jon kääntää katseensa pois ja kääntyy takaisin kohti linnaa.  
  
Sansa seuraa miestä hitain askelin. Daenerys on lähtenyt ja silti hiljaisuus tuntuu painavalta, Jonin askeleet kulkevat raskaina hänen edellään ja hän haluaisi pyytää miestä pysähtymään mutta ei löydä ääntään. Suuressa salissa he syövät hiljaisuudessa ja Jon vastailee yksisanaisesti Davosin kysymyksiin. Aave nojautuu Sansan jalkaa vasten ja sitten asettaa päänsä hänen reidelleen pöydän alla, ja Jon katsoo huolellisesti muualle. Pohjoisen silmät tuijottavat heitä pitkien pöytien takaa, mutta kun hän nostaa katseensa heihin, he katsovat muualle.  
  
_Mitä te haluatte_ , hän kysyisi heiltä. Hän nousisi seisomaan ja painaisi nyrkkinsä pöytää vasten, ja tämän yhden kerran koko Pohjoinen kuuntelisi häntä. _Ensin te toivoitte että hän makaisi kanssani, jotta lohikäärmekuningatar lähtisi ja antaisi meidän olla. Ja nyt te mietitte, kuinka hän saattoi tehdä se, kuinka me saatoimme tehdä sen.  
  
_ Ehkä hän on väärässä. Ehkä he tuijottavat Jonin väsyneitä olkapäitä ja miettivät, kuinka pitkään talvi vielä kestää. Ehkä he laskevat, kuinka paljon heidän varastoissaan on edellisen kesän satoa ja kuinka monta suuta heidän linnoissaan asuu. Ehkä he pelkäävät, ettei heidän kuninkaansa pysty viemään heitä kevääseen.  
  
Tai ehkä he todella pohtivat, unohtiko Jon Nietos kasvaneensa Ned Starkin aviottomana poikana, uskalsiko hän koskea naiseen jota kerran piti sisarenaan, tai kuinka paljon pitäisi antaa anteeksi nyt kun lohikäärmekuningatar on lähtenyt ja vienyt tulen ja pelon mukanaan, tai pitäisikö uskoa tarinoita joita kylässä kuiskataan Ramsay Boltonista, ja mitä on jäljellä Ned Starkin vanhimmasta tyttärestä, jonka Boltonin äpärä vei vuoteeseensa.  
  
Jon seuraa häntä ulos salista. Hän pysähtyy ensimmäisen kulman taakse, nojaa seinää vasten ja vetää syvään henkeä. Keuhkoissa rahisee. Jon kohottaa kätensä mutta pysäyttää sen ennen kuin se ehtii hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän tuijottaa sormia jotka ovat kaartuneet silittämään häntä, ehkä juoksemaan hänen hiustensa välistä tai pitelemään hänen kasvojaan, ja sitten hän katsoo Jonin silmiä. Jon avaa suunsa mutta ei sano mitään, ja kun mies kävelee pois, Sansa antaa oman hengityksensä purkautua.  
  
Hän kävelee linnan läpi pää pystyssä. Lohikäärmeet ovat poissa ja hiljaisuus on tullut tilalle. Valo alkaa jo kadota eikä hän tiedä, milloin on seuraava kevät, mutta hän aikoo nähdä sen.  
  
”He katsovat meitä”, hän kuitenkin sanoo Jonille myöhään illalla, kun mies riisuu vaatteensa selin häneen. ”Ehkä he toivovat, ettemme olisi tehneet sitä, että olisimme huijanneet lohikäärmekuningatarta jotenkin.”  
  
”Eivät he tiedä mitä me teemme”, Jon sanoo ja kääntyy hitaasti ympäri alusvaatteissaan. Sansa luulee ensin, että Jon aikoo kävellä hänen ohitseen, mutta mies pysähtyykin hänen eteensä ja nostaa hitaasti katseensa häneen. ”Eikä heillä ole väliä. Kyllä he tietävät, että meidän oli pakko tehdä se.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo niin hiljaa että tuskin kuulee sitä itsekään, ja Jonin otsa rypistyy kuin mies ei uskoisi että hän todella sanoo niin. ”Olisimme voineet valita toisin.”  
  
”Daenerys olisi tuhonnut meidät”, Jon sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Hän olisi naittanut sinut jollekin toiselle. Hän haluaa sinun lapsesi. Hän olisi työntänyt minut syrjään ja antanut sinun pitää Pohjoisen ja nostanut jonkun toisen rinnallesi.”  
  
Jon pudistelee hitaasti päätään. ”En olisi antanut sen tapahtua.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sansa sanoo ja nielaisee, ja hetkeksi Jonin silmät tipahtavat hänen huuliinsa. Hän toistaa Jonin nimeä, ja kun mies taas katsoo häneen, tämän silmät ovat kapeat ja suupielissä on juonteita. ” _Tiedän._ Sinä valitsit minut.”  
  
”Minä – ”  
  
”Minäkin valitsin sinut”, hän sanoo, ja Jon painaa suunsa kiinni ja katsoo varjojen peittämiä seiniä. ”Ja nyt Daenerys on lähtenyt ja me olemme jäljellä, vain me kaksi.”  
  
”Niin”, Jon sanoo hiljaa, ”ja mitä nyt?”  
  
”Nyt me elämme.”  
  
Jon ei väistä hänen suudelmaansa. Silti miehen suu pysyy liikkumattomana hänen allaan, ja hän miettii että ehkä he olivat oikeassa, he kaikki, ehkä talvi ja sota ja lohikäärmekuningatar ovat vääntäneet heidät tähän eikä mikään saa heitä unohtamaan. Hän suutelee Jonin suupieltä ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii kauemmas, Jon nostaa kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja pysäyttää hänet.  
  
Hän ei tiedä mitä he tekevät. Tuli hiipuu ja kynttilät sammuvat, huoneessa on kylmä ja talvi on kesken. Jonin kädet tuntuvat lämpimiltä hänen hiuksissaan ja poskillaan ja kaulallaan, ja myöhemmin hänen olkapäillään ja selällään ja lanteillaan. Lumi ei sula vielä pitkään aikaan, Pohjoisen silmät seuraavat heitä kapeina ja epäluuloisina, ja ehkä talvi kestää vielä vuosia, ehkä heillä on vuosia aikaa suudella pimeässä jään ja lumen keskellä ja unohtaa. Ja kun valo lopulta alkaa levitä, ehkä he ovat jo aivan erilaisia, ehkä he katsovat kevättä eri silmillä. Ehkä arvet heidän ihollaan haalistuvat ja muistot katoavat pitkään hämärään ja muuttuvat tarinoiksi.  
  
Ehkä he heräävät aamulla, katsovat toisiaan silmiin ja kuvittelevat, että maailmasta tuli sellainen kuin sen oli tarkoitus olla.

**Author's Note:**

> Jos et vielä fanita Jonsaa mun kanssa [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) niin sinne vaan!


End file.
